


A Song of Wind and Fire

by AOT4LIFE



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Sasuke Strong Naruto Smart Naruto Sakura Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOT4LIFE/pseuds/AOT4LIFE
Summary: Naruto never had any friends. But all that changed when he met her. She saved him from the darkness.





	1. Prologue

Hello! Welcome to the rewrite of A Song of Wind and Fire. I will try to make my chapters longer and not rush them. Time to begin the story. I used to write this on ff.net

Disclaimers: I wish I did own Naruto but I don't, sadly.

Prologue:

" Ahhhh! It hurts dattebanne !" a voice screamed inside a cave screamed miles from the great and powerful ' village ' of Konohagakure no Sato. It was located in the fire country and was the most powerful of the five great villages. Though village was not the right word as it was more like a city. The voice belonged to one Kushina Uzumaki, princess of Uzu and Konoha's red death. She was an SS RANK shinobi. One of the ten only shinobi to ever attain this rank. One of the other people to attain this rank was her husband Minato Namikaze, who was also the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. She was also the jinchiruki of the Kyuubi and when a female jinchiruki is giving birth their seal weakens greatly. Right now Kushina was experiencing the most excruciating pain that she had ever felt because she was in labour. This had been going on for five hours so far.

" Kushina, are you okay? " Minato asked. His voice full of concern and worry. 

" Yes she is okay. She is strong. A man would have died from this pain but women are strong so carry on strengthening that seal. We cannot let the Kyuubi escape. " Biwako, the Sandaime's wife replied.

Outside the cave the ANBU were on guard watching for any movement. So far there was no one in sight and they hoped it would stay this way. Suddenly a swirling vortex appeared behind one of the ANBU. A man wearing an orange mask with black tiger patters and one eye hole. He appeared from the vortex swirling along with it. When his full body appeared a vortex appeared near the head of the ANBU in front of him. His head was ripped off before he could do anything. The body dropped to the ground alerting the other ANBU to his presence. The nearest ANBU to him was wearing a boar mask. He raised his ninjato and charged the masked man but his attack just phased through him. He was then grabbed at the neck and raised from the ground. The man squeezed his neck but Boar disappeared in a puff. 

' Kage Bunshin ' he thought. That jutsu brought back memories of his old life. That mission where he gave his right sharingan to Kakashi. He was crushed under a rock but somehow survived and was found by Madara. He remembered watching Kakashi kill Rin even though he had promised he would protect her. That was when he had awoken his Mangekyo Sharingan and in his rage killed about fifty Kiri ANBU. Oh how much he hated that jutsu. It was a jutsu which reminded him of memories he would rather forget. It was the jutsu which he, his sensei used. It reminded him of when he was Obito Uchiha.

The real Boar tried to sneak up behind this man but found a a sword through his heart. It was a genjutsu. The real masked man was behind him all this time. The man was then attacked by multiple ANBU but their weapons all went through his body.When he attacked one ANBU shunshined behind him but found his head was separated from his body.

" Too slow Cat! " he spoke in a deep tone. He then began a dance of taijutsu with the ANBU moving gracefully through the ANBU massacring them in some of the bloodiest and goriest ways possible. He beheaded some, stabbed some in the hearts and for some he phased inside their chest grabbed their hearts and pulled them out of their bodies. He had no mercy. Soon there was only one left alive. He had lost a few limbs in the fight.

" Monster! You are a fucking monster! Now go to hell! " he screamed and mouthed the word ' BOOM ' but before the explosion could occur the man disappeared into inside a vortex and exploded in a different dimension. The man then disappeared inside a vortex swirling out of existence. 

Back inside the cave a crimson haired baby boy was born. He had three whisker birth marks on each cheek. Biwako passed him to Kushina. When Minato tried to hold him she said, " The woman holds the baby first. "

" He looks like you but with my hair. " Kushina remarked.

" That he does Kushina. " he replied. Biwako took him back to check him up. But suddenly Minato and Kushina heard bodies drop and turned to see Biwako and the other medic nins dead on the floor. A masked man was holding Naruto with a kunai to his neck.

" Move away from the jinchiruki Yellow Flash. Or your son will die at a tender age of one minute old. " he spoke in a deep voice.

" Please be calm. " Minato spoke in a soft tone. 

" But I am calm. " the man replied. He then threw Naruto into the air and Minato rushed to catch him.

" You live up to your name Yellow Flash but can you stop this? " he asked. Minato realised that there was an explosive tag on Naruto's blanket. Minato, as quick as a flash Hiraishined to a safe house and quickly Hiraishined to another safe house. He quickly removed the piece of wood stuck in his left leg and healed the wound.

Back with Kushina she had been kidnapped by the mysterious masked man and brought to a clearing. The man then proceeded to extract the Kyuubi. Kushina screamed. This pain was a ten fold more intense than the one she experienced when giving birth to Naruto. This proceeded for several minutes until the Kyuubi was almost completely free from Kushina. At this time Minato hiraishined to the Hiraishin seal on Kushina's seal. He was able to escape with her to the safe house but not before the Kyuubi was completely freed from the seal. Minato carried Kushina bride style to the futon where Naruto was sleeping. He placed her next to him and watched as she brought her hand up to Naruto's cheek.

" Back in a flash! " Minato exclaimed while putting his Hokage cloak on and then he hiraishined to his stone face. 

Back with the masked man he used his jutsu to teleport into an alley in the village of Konoha. He then performed some hand signs and exclaimed, " Kuchiyose no jutsu: Kyuubi! "

A cloud of smoke covered a good part of the centre of Konoha. From within it growls could be heard. A large shape became visible within the smoke.

" It's the Kyuubi! " a random villager screamed before he was crushed to death under the mighty beast's paw. The Kyuubi delivered a deafening roar and began shooting bijûdama's all around the village, massacring shinobi and villagers, males and females and adults and children. No one was free from the Kyuubi's wrath. 

In his home the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sensed something was wrong. It was the Kyuubi. 

' Could the Kyuubi have escaped. ' he thought. When he heard the beast roar he knew he was right. If only he had been wrong. When a shinobi came to tell him of the events he was wearing his battle armour and was already leaving the room. He sprinted to the Kyuubi's location and summoned his long time comrade the Monkey King Emna.

" Sarutobi! Is that the Kyuubi? So something happened during Kushina's pregnancy. " the King of monkeys asked. He then transformed into a staff and increased the staff's length. He then pushed the Kyuubi out of the village.

A few minutes earlier when Minato arrived on his stone face, the Kyuubi noticed and shot a bijûdama at him. Minato raised his kunai and a seal swallowed the bijûdama and teleported it miles away.

" It's the Yondaime! " a shinobi screamed. Suddenly the masked man appeared behind Minato and tried to catch him within the vortex but Minato hiraishined away at the last second. A few moments later the man appeared in a vortex. Minato grabbed multiple tri-pronged kunai and threw them around the clearing. This way he could hiraishin to multiple points around the battlefield. The man had a sharingan in his eye. Minato charged at the man, kunai in hand and tried to attack but his attacks would phase through. But when the man would attack he was physically there. This meant that Minato had to attack him when he was materialising to attack him. Minato threw a kunai which missed the man and ran towards him, with a larger than usual rasengan in hand. When he was close enough he quickly hiraishined to the kunai above the masked man and hit him him in the back with the rasengan which had a seal hidden in it. 

" Flying Raijin Level 2 " Minato exclaimed. Due to the seal on his back, the man was no longer able to phase. Minato then slammed him in the stomach with a five point seal. 

" Now you no longer have control over the Kyuubi, " he spoke. 

Back with the Sandaime, the sharingan in the Kyuubi's eyes disappeared. The Kyuubi was set free. In his rage the Kyuubi continued to destroy the village but Sarutobi used his long staff to push the Kyuubi out of the village. 

Back with Minato he had hiraishined back to Kushina and Naruto. 

" Kushina. I have no choice but to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto. " he explained to Kushina.

" No. Do you know what life jinchiruki live? It is horrible. " she spoke trying to dispersuade him.

" We have no choice. If I seal it into you it will just escape again. Besides Naruto is strong and he will need it's power to defeat that man in the future. " he explained once more.

" Fine then. If you have no other choice." She finally agreed.

Minato hiraishined to the Kyuubi and performed some hand signs.

" Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Wheelbarrow " he exclaimed. The toad boss Gamabunta appeared and dropped on top of the Kyuubi, squashing him and preventing any movement. After Gamabunta puffed away, Kushina used her Adamantine Chakra Chains to trap the Kyuubi. 

Minato performed hand signs. 

" Shiki Fuijin! " he exclaimed. 

Behind him appeared a giant humanoid. It was wearing a white garment and had a dagger in it's mouth. It's nails were long and black. It was the Shinigami, God of Death.

" Mortal. Why have you called me to this realm? " he asked. 

" I wish to seal half of the Kyuubi into myself and the other half into my son. " Minato answered.

" As you wish mortal, but the price is death. " the Shinigami explained. He hen reached his hand through Minato's body and grabbed half of the Kyuubi. He pulled it through into Minato's body and a seal appeared, " Mortal. I give you 15 minutes due to the nobleness of your act ". 

Suddenly the Kyuubi which had shrunk to half it's original size. It was temporarily free from Kushina's Chakra Chains and tried to kill Naruto with it's claw but Minato and Kushina jumped in front of the claw. 

" Naruto. I have but only one regret and that is that I can not see you grow up. I have some advice for you. First of all have good friends. Not a lot but a few will do. And eat lots of fruits and vegetables. If you're anything like me you will love ramen but don't eat too much. Once a week is fine. As for girls I want you to find a girl like me. Not one with a temper but one who will risk her life to save you. And get a lot of sleep when you can and have baths whenever you can. I'm sorry Minato for shortening your time with Naruto. " She said .  
" It's alright Kushina. Well Naruto your mother has said it all but I'm sorry for not being able to see you grow up, become a shinobi or go on your first date. " Minato said and completed the sealing. 

When the Sandaime arrived he found Kushina dead and Minato dying. 

" Hiruzen. I want you to look after Naruto. I hope not but if the village does not accept him as a hero then you will have to care for him and show him love. I know that Jiraiya will be too busy to look after him all the time so it is up to you. " These were the last words that Minato spoke to Hiruzen Sarutobi in the last moments of his life.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. If I did, I promise you that he would have ignored that pink haired bitch.

FOUR YEARS LATER

The sun was now setting in the village of Konoha. In the centre of the village, inside his office, the Sandaime Hokage had just finished off the last of his paperwork. He stretched his body muscles and looked at the date on his calendar. It was the anniversary of the worst tragedy to ever hit Konoha. The 10th of October. For a majority of the village it was the night of the kyūbi festival, celebrating the defeat of the beast by their own Yondaime Hokage although it resulted in the hero's death. But for one young boy it was his birthday, although he never saw it as such. He only remembered his birthday the previous year, in which the caretakers at his orphanage threw him in a closet and gave him no food.

Hiruzen once again sighed.

"Damn you Minato, why didn't you let me perform the sealing. If you had you could have raised Naruto with love and I wouldn't have to have come out of retirement," the aged hokage sighed. He got out his pipe and smoked to get his mind off things.

On the other side of the village a young boy was once again trapped in a closet, with no food and water. He had been crying all day since they threw him in, saying that a demon was not allowed to celebrate his birthday. Being trapped for hours on end in a dark and enclosed space had a huge psychological effect on the boy, causing him to develop a fear of small places. While he was curled into a ball, trying to rock himself to sleep, the door to the closet opened and some of the caretakers grabbed him and threw him outside into the alley. Having only been outside the orphanage on a few occasions, the boy was frightened and did not know what to do. Even if the orphanage was a horrible place where he was abused and neglected daily, it was the only home he had ever known. He never had the luxury of parents or a family to love him. In fact the boy had never known love. He had seen other children with their parents at the small playground near his orphanage sometimes and his heart always ached for what they had. A mother to hold him in her arms when he got hurt or a father to ruffle up his hair and tell him how proud he was and how much he loved him. He wanted that so much that he would gladly go through lots more suffering just to feel a bit of love. Now back to the alley. Naruto had no idea of what to do or where to go. He went to the end of the alley and looked around the deserted street. Night had now fallen. He felt a chill run up his spine as a tall shadowy figure walked up behind him. It was not just one person but an entire mob of angry, vengeful villagers.

Naruto was fucked. There was simply no other way to put it. There was no way out and if he tried to run they would catch him before he could say Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto gulped. He clearly was fucked harder than Konoha after the Kyūbi attack. It would take a serious Deux ex Machina to save him now. He backed away into a wall with fear in his eyes. He began to sweat profusely and his heart began to beat a lot faster and louder. In fact all he could hear was the thumping of his own heart. The mob glared at him with sinister smiles plastered on their faces. A look which promised a hell of a lot of pain to the person who had the misfortune of being chosen to bear this immense pain.

And then it began. First a quick punch to the stomach which made him kneel over in pain. This meant that the rest of the mob could now beat him up. There was almost no place which they hadn't punched. For a few minutes this continued and Naruto was beaten within an inch of his very short life. Punch after punch. Kick after kick. Some people even smashed him with sticks. The pain was intense. Naruto could not even scream out since that would make the pain increase. Blood seeped from wounds and bones cracked from the power of the blows. It was complete torture. At least twenty adults were beating a malnourished and frightened four year old near to death. The mob relished in beating up this child. In making him feel the pain he 'supposedly' made them feel exactly four years ago on the night of his birth.

Deep within the boy's seal a red, slitted eye opened. This was the Kyūbi no Kitsune. The beast, who whilst under a sharingan genjutsu, destroyed a vast majority of Konoha and ended the lives of so many of its' citizens and shinobi. He had been hibernating since he was sealed within the boy since being separated from his other half and being sealed into the new born baby had taken so much out of him. Upon opening it's eyes it sensed that it's host was in life threatening danger. Normally it wouldn't give a shit since it would just reform in the end but due to the blasted Yondaime's seal he would also die when his host did and that couldn't happen until he was able to break out in around ten to fifteen years. Until then, the boy would survive no matter what. He would not die on the fox's watch. So the Kyūbi sent some of it's chakra to heal the boy of his injuries. A side effect of doing so was that it could now hear the boy's pleads of mercy and see what was happening. This angered the demon greatly. Even he wouldn't attack or kill a child unless he was forced to like four years ago. He may have been a demon but he had at least that much decency.

Channelling some of his chakra the demon used it to heal the young boy's body and brought the boy to his mindscape to escape the pain and to have a chat. The young boy went from feeling the most intense pain he had ever felt in his life to nothing. In a worry, the boy thought he had died and looked around frantically. He could feel that he was sitting in some water and looking around it looked to him like a sewer. He stood up and looked forwards and jumped. It was a massive cage, taller than the Hokages' monument and almost twice as wide. Inside was... huh nothing. It was really dark inside the cage. Suddenly a pair of red slitted eyes opened which caused Naruto to once again jump in shock.

" P-Please d-don't hur-rt me! I d-didn't do anything wrong. " Naruto stammered in a frightened voice.

" Don't worry, I shall not hurt you. I brought you here to talk. Now you may be wondering who I am. Well I am... the Kyūbi no Kitsune that attacked the village exactly four years ago on the night you were born. " the demonic voice boomed out.

" But I thought that the Yondaime killed you. Why are you inside of me? " Naruto asked.

" Well, a bijū can not be killed due to us being made of pure chakra so to save the village the Yondaime sealed me inside of the only possible choice. You! " the demonic voice answered.

" Why couldn't he choose someone else? " Naruto once again asked.

" He chose you because it was proven a long time ago that only an Uzumaki could hold me. Now before you ask who the Uzumaki were I will tell you. The Uzumaki clan was a clan situated in Uzu. They were a cousin clan of the Senju clan and were instrumental in the founding of Konoha. But during the Second Shinobi War, the other four villages felt that your clan was getting too powerful so they attacked the village and killed a majority of your clan. However, your clan didn't go do down without a fight. Of the 20,000 shinobi sent to destroy the village and kill all 500 members of the clan, only 500 of them made it out alive. The surviving members of your clan were scattered to the wind. In fact there are probably around 20 Uzumaki left now, including you. Now I brought you here so as to prevent you from feeling the pain. When you wake up, a few days will have passed."

Back in the Real World

Kakashi Hatake was returning from a mission, when he heard the sounds of a fight. Upon arriving at the scene he was met with a mob of around twenty adults beating up a small child. Wait, a small child! Oh shit! Going through some hand signs he performed a genjutsu which made the mob fall unconscious. He walked to the boy, fearing for the worst. He hoped Naruto wasn't dead. The boy whom he viewed as a younger brother, was one of the last people he cared about. After the Kyūbi attack he had wanted to adopt the boy or become his guardian. He would do anything to help Naruto since it was the least he could do for Minato and Kushina. After his father's suicide the couple had taken him under their wing and filled the void in his life. The only reason he didn't was because the council in their 'wise' judgement had decided to forbid him from going near the boy. He was only allowed to be his guard. Upon arriving at the body he checked for the pulse and sighed in relief upon confirming that he was indeed alive. He called for some of his most trusted ANBU to take the mob to Ibiki with a message saying that he would be their soon, then he shunshined to the Hokage's office and surprised the hokage. He placed Naruto on the couch and turned towards the veteran hokage.

" Report Kakashi! " the Sandaime ordered.

" I was returning from my mission when I heard sounds of fighting. I came upon a mob of twenty people, all adults, beating up Naruto. I put them under a genjutsu and had a squad of trusted ANBU to take the mob to Ibiki. I came here immediately since the hospital won't heal him. " he explained.

" Cat, heal Naruto. " the hokage ordered to one of his best ANBU.

Cat, whose real name was Yugao Uzuki, healed the boy of his injuries.

" His injuries are fully healed but he seems to be in a temporary coma. He will wake up in a few days or even a few weeks. " she explained to the Hokage.

Sighing, he walked to the window and smoked his pipe. Yes, this was a very shitty day.

Three Days Later

Naruto opened his eyes and sprang up. He was sleeping on something. Whatever it was a very soft and much more comfortable than what he slept on in the orphanage.

" Where am I? Am I dead? Am I in heaven? " Naruto asked.

Naruto heard a chuckling sound. He turned around and saw his favourite person in the village.

" Jiji! " he exclaimed running up to the man and hugging him.

" It's good to see you wake. It hasn't been the same without you around. Now Naruto can you tell me what happened? " the Hokage asked.

" I woke up on my birthday and the caretakers picked me up and threw me into the closet. I spent the so long in-in there and them t-they threw me ou-outside into the al-alley and then lots of people c-America and started to hu-hurt me and it hur-rt so much and I just wanted it to end! " Naruto explained and tears started to pour from his eyes.

" Don't cry Naruto! Well I don't think you can live in the orphanage anymore so we'll need to find you another place to live. Oh, I know. Kakashi! " the Hokage ordered.

" Hai, Hokage-Sama! " Kakashi exclaimed, appearing into the office with a shunshin.

" Naruto here needs a new place to live so I was thinking of he could live with you. This is your new assignment for the considerable future. Look after Naruto and train him until he is old enough to get his own apartment. This mission will continue until his last two years of the academy, at which time he will get an apartment close to yours. " the Hokage explained.

Time Skip

It had been a week since Naruto had moved in with Kakashi, and Naruto couldn't be more happy. He saw Kakashi as a cool older brother but he still wanted friends his own age. Kakashi had decided to take him to a secluded forest with a river that very few people knew about. He was currently teaching Naruto how to throw blunt shuriken and kunai. So far, Naruto hadn't been that good at it. He missed about 6 out of ten throws. He threw another shuriken but it went into the bushes behind his target. Naruto chased after it.

Running through the shrubs he finally found his shuriken and he went to retrieve it. And he ran straight into somebody. They fell to the floor.

He ended up on top of this person. His hands and face were on top of her face. He looked up. It was a girl around about his age, with neck length, raven black hair and black eyes. She wore a crimson blush on her face.

" Hey, watch where you're going. " she screamed.

" Heh, sorry. Oh, by the way my name's Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours? " he apologised.

" The name's Satsuki Uchiha and I'm the daughter of Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan and head of the Konoha police force. " she explained.

" Geez, I asked for your name, not your entire life's story. " Naruto joked.

Satsuki glared at him and asked," What are you doing here anyway? "

" My nii-san, Kakashi teaching me how to throw shuriken and kunai. I accidentally threw mine into the shrubs and ran to get it and here I am now." he explained.

" Who's your new friend? I've been gone five minutes and you've already replace me. " Itachi joked.

" Naruto Uzumaki at your service. Wait, I recognise your voice, your that ANBU, Itachi was it. " he replied.

Itachi had a shocked look on his face but it gone as soon as it came and was replaced with a smile.

" My my, you're quite smart for someone your age. Now who are you here with. "

" He's with me Itachi-san. " Kakashi said.

" Oh, so the rumours are true. Your new mission is to look after Naruto, Kakashi-senpai, " Itachi replied.

" Kaka nii-san, look I made a friend, " Naruto exclaimed happily.

" Yes, I can see that. " Kakashi replied.

That day was a very important day and looking back Naruto thought that it was because of that meeting that his became the way it was. She helped him and in return he helped her. And the future would be bloody but in they would be victorious. Because in the end, change was inevitable...


End file.
